Mesa Grande
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = CARS_OJ_RACE_RIDGE CARS_OJ_RACE_ECO MECHANIC_CARS MECHANIC_CARS_LARGE SMUGGLER_MESA |modelname = mesa (All games) mesa2 (GTA V; Snow variant) mesa3 (GTA V; Merryweather variant) |handlingname = DESPERAD (GTA VC) MESA (GTA SA and GTA V) |textlabelname = DESPERAD (GTA VC) MESA (GTA SA and GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (GTA Online; Merryweather variant) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Mesa (formerly known as "Mesa Grande") is a compact SUV featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Canis in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Resembling a (as evidenced by its rectangular headlights and signal lights) and differing by its horizontal grille element design, the vehicle is evidently a compact SUV with a heightened ground clearance and large wheels to facilitate offroading. The vehicle comes in three variations with regards to the occupants' compartment, including a canvas top, a rollbar, or nothing at all. The vehicle can only seat two, despite having additional back seats. The design between all iterations remained the same, aside from the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which seems to gain a slightly taller cabin, turning signals on the front fenders and a license plate moved from the rear bumper to the tailgate. It also has the door handles in a lower height compared to the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories iterations. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Standard The vehicle is now depicted as a four-door SUV that resembles the , while the front fascia and grille resemble that of a , since there are now circular headlights instead of square headlights. The tail lights are rather generic and different from a Jeep Wrangler, having only two circular lights per side (a red light and a reverse light). ;Off-Road Also featured in Grand Theft Auto V is the inclusion of a special lifted variant based on the , which is primarily used by Merryweather Security. It is also dubbed "Mesa". It features unique suspension which raises the vehicle higher, as well as an external exoskeleton. Like the regular Mesa, it may appear with or without removable hard-top. This variant also features various military enhancements such as reinforced bumpers, skid plates, a winch, separate side steps and a full tubular exo-skeleton with a roof rack and high-power lamps on the roof and the extra front bull bar. The SUV also has sections of the body and wheel arches removed to provide capacity for larger wheels & tires and to allow for greater lateral suspension travel. To afford the SUV water-wading capability, a snorkel has been fitted. This vehicle comes in either black, desert tan, and olive drab, which are the default colors in scripted appearances of Merryweather, but as like any vehicle, various colors can be applied. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Snow= |-| Merryweather= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Its performance is similar to that of the Blista Compact and Sentinel, due to its light weight and short wheelbase, and it is significantly nimble and possesses above average pickup and torque than speed. However, as a compact SUV, it only has a moderate top speed. Its light weight and stiff suspension may also result in frequent rollovers on uneven terrain or in accidents. It is powered by a diesel engine, which is large and powerful. The engine has been an inline throughout the 3D universe. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Mesa The Mesa has an average top speed and good acceleration due to its light weight. However, it has a wide turning radius and needs to be driven moderately. The vehicle performs well off-road due to its full 4WD drivetrain and light weight, and it has excellent torque which allows it to climb very steep hills. Durability is excellent, as the vehicle is able to take considerable abuse from gunfire and collisions before the engine fails. The Mesa is also capable of an impressive amount of momentum once it gathers speed, rivalling larger cars like the Emperor in its ability to force its way through obstacles and roadblocks. It appears to be powered by a V8 engine (as suggested by the engine cover), coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all wheel drive layout (10%-90%, front to rear torque distribution). ;Merryweather The Merryweather Mesa is slightly inferior in terms of performance to the Mesa, but makes up for the shortcoming with its improved off-roading capabilities and durability. It is capable of reaching decent top speeds, but its high center of gravity could make it prone to tipping over quite easily, an issue which can easily be rectified by lowering the suspension at Los Santos Customs. It is fairly hard to damage a large amount, due to its protective tubular exoskeleton. Performance-wise, the Merryweather Mesa is equipped with impressive torque, allowing it to climb near-vertical hills, giving it much ability to surpass the standard Mesa. Despite featuring a mounted snorkel, the Merryweather Mesa cannot be submerged in deep water. This is because the exhaust, the game's way of determining whether a vehicle should cut out or not when submerged in water, is beneath the body of the truck and as such, the truck has a very low tolerance of water. The Duneloader and Half-track can traverse deep water as the snorkel is considered an exhaust by the game, allowing it to travel deep water without cutting out. It appears to be powered by a V8 engine (as suggested by the engine cover), coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all wheel drive layout (10%-90%, front to rear torque distribution). GTA V Overview Mesa= V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Merryweather= V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (original version) AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Mesa can be modified at TransFenders. *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Variants Special Variants Military In GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories, a Mesa depicted to be part of the Military is seen in specific moments in both games: *The Mesa Grande in GTA San Andreas has been adopted for use by the National Guard. One appears during "Robbing Uncle Sam", used by the personnel at the National Guard Depot. It may or may not come with a roof, appears during this mission only, and can be saved by the player if they delibrately fail this mission. *In GTA Vice City Stories, another military Mesa is featured. It is painted in military green and is available in the Fort Baxter Air Base. It will always spawn at the base whastover, making it avaliable throughout the course of the entire game. Mesa-GTASA-RobbingUncleSam-withroof-front.jpg|A military Mesa in the mission Robbing Uncle Sam, GTA San Andreas (Without a top and with rollbar Rear quarter view). MesaGrande-GTAVCS-militarygreen-front.jpg|A military Mesa Grande in the Fort Baxter Air Base, GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view, without top or rollbar). Snow A snow covered variant, which can only be seen during the mission Bury the Hatchet is featured in the game, being found parked outside the Church at Ludendorff. It has almost the same features as any snowy vehicle, featuring chains on its tires and ice on the windows. Mesa2-GTAV-front.png|A snow-covered Mesa in GTA V (With top) (Rear quarter view, without top). MesaSnow-GTAV-Front.png|A snow-covered Mesa in GTA V (Without top) (Rear quarter view). Merryweather An off-road variant of the Mesa is used by Merryweather Security, commonly referred to as the "Merryweather Mesa". Like the standard and snow variants, it can spawn either with or without a roof; however, the hardtop is flush with the bodywork unlike the other variants, where it is painted black. Mesa3-GTAV-front.png|An off-road Mesa used by Merryweather Security Consulting in GTA V. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Standard Unknown(JeepWrangler1).jpg|The Mesa seen in the first trailer of GTA V. MesaA-GTAV-front.png|A roofed Mesa in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) MesaB-GTAV-front.png|A roofless Mesa in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Mesa-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Mesa on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ;Merryweather Mesa-merryweather-black-front-gtav.png|Matte black version of the Merryweather Mesa. (Rear quarter view). Canis Mesa (Merryweather Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Desert tan variant (Rear quarter view). Mesa-merryweather-green-front-gtav.png|Olive drab version of the Merryweather Mesa. (Rear quarter view). Mesa3NoSkeleton-GTAV-front.png|A Mesa without an exo-skeleton in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Mesa3-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Mesa (Merryweather) on Warstock Cache & Carry. Mesa3-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Mesa (Merryweather) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. R&C-GT-Mesa3-GTAO-ArcadeGraphic.png|The Mesa (Merryweather) in the gameplay of Race and Chase: Get Truckin'. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Robbing Uncle Sam - A unique green body Mesa in seen entering the army depot after CJ and Ryder stop the truck outside. The vehicle remains during the entire mission and can be stolen. *Misappropriation - A Mesa spawns at Aldea Malvada during this mission. *Exports and Imports - The Mesa is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the third list. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Mesa appears in Offroad Races "Ridge Run" and "Eco Friendly". ;Merryweather Mesa *Minor Turbulence - Numerous Mesas appear in the Cargo Plane during said mission. One can use the Mesa to bail out of the rear of the plane, counting towards the mission's gold medal objectives. *The Wrap Up - Numerous Mesas appear in the parking lot of the Kortz Center, they can be used as a getaway car. *Meltdown - Merryweather forces attacking Michael's home will arrive in Mesas. *The Third Way - Waves of Merryweather soldiers will arrive at the foundry using Mesas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Merryweather Mesa Heists *The Prison Break - A pair of all-red Mesas can be seen near the Sandy Shores Airfield for the player with the "Demolitions" role. A third black one is seen with the Merryweather guards near the target Buzzard Attack Chopper. *Humane Raid - Insurgents - Pursuing Mesas can be seen when the crew takes the Insurgent and its armed variant. *Humane Raid - Valkyrie - Various Mesas can be seen at the Los Santos Naval Port guarding the area where the Valkyrie is stored. *Humane Raid - Deliver EMP - Three Mesas can be seen at the end of the setup, responding to the incident while the crew evades them unnoticed in a Humane Labs and Research Boxville. *The Humane Labs Raid - Mesas are used by the ground team in an attempt to intercept the ground team. Special Vehicle Work *End of Transmission - Several Mesas will spawn as roadblock vehicles inside the Palmer-Taylor Power Station and chasing the crew's Armored Boxville on Blaine County. Mobile Operations *Severe Weather Patterns - Various Mesas can be seen pursuing and blocking roads in an attempt to intercept the crew using Dune FAVs. *Offshore Assets - Several Mesas may be seen chasing the crew's APC once they reach to land. *Cover Blown - All-green Mesas, as well as standard-colored ones, can be seen pursuing and creating roadblocks attempting to slow down the crew using the Hauler Custom with a Mobile Operations Center attached to it. *Mole Hunt - Various Mesas can be seen trying to intercept the crew using Weaponized Tampas. *Data Breach - Various Mesas can be seen blocking the tunnels and attempting to intercept the crew once they acquire the Oppressors. The Doomsday Heist *The Data Breaches - Mesas can be seen near the end of the mission, when the crew defends the IAA Facility with the remote turrets. *Setup: Rescue Agent 14 - Fewer Mesas can be seen guarding the Pacific Allied Shipyard. Locations While more common in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Mesa is a rather rare vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as it does not spawn much, and only has prominent appearances in missions and when wanted in the Exports and Imports side-mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Commonly spawned throughout Vice City. *Sometimes spawns in the car park behind the Hyman Memorial Stadium. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Sometimes spawns around the Mulholland Safehouse. *At the base of Mount Chiliad (only when wanted for export). *Importable from Easter Basin docks after being delivered, for $20,000. *During the mission "Misappropriation" in various spots around Aldea Malvada, Tierra Robada. *Seen commonly in Verdant Bluffs and around beach areas in Los Santos, such as Verona Beach, East Beach and Santa Maria Beach. *Common around Missionary Hill. *Seen around Greenglass College and Blackfield Stadium. *The military Mesa can be obtained in the mission "Robbing Uncle Sam". *Occasionally spawns parked at Madd Dogg's Mansion. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked in the parking lot at 1102 Washington Street in Washington Beach. *Rarely spawns near the curb at Fort Baxter Air Base, near the bridge that links to Little Havana. This happens most often when Vic is already driving in a Mesa Grande. ;Military Mesa *A military version is found in the northwest area of Fort Baxter Air Base. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Mesa *Fairly common around Los Santos. *Spawns around Blaine County and other rural areas. *Spawns in the parking lot at the Korean Plaza. *Spawns in Two Hoots Falls in Tongva Valley, Los Santos County, San Andreas. *Spawns in the parking lot at the Rebel Radio Building on Route 68 in Grand Senora Desert, Blaine County. *Spawns fairly commonly in Paleto Bay. *Parked next to the curb of the Paleto Tattoo parlor on Duluoz Avenue in Paleto Bay. ;Merryweather Mesa The Merryweather Mesa is only obtainable from the following four missions, and otherwise it never appears during the course of the entire game. Mission replays don't work and so if the player wants one after the specific mission has passed, they must start a new game or load an earlier save. *Minor Turbulence - After Trevor crashes the Duster into the Cargo Plane and enters the jet's hold, several Merryweather Mesas can be found sliding around in the cargo hold. Once the plane has to be ditched, the player can choose to get in one of the Mesas before it falls out of the plane, then drive out of the rear of the jet. It is worth mentioning that keeping the Mesa after this mission is incredibly difficult, as the player will usually land in the Alamo Sea with quite some distance to go before reaching the shore. However, if the player manages to fly over land before needing to ditch the plane, it is possible to take one of the Mesas and land on the ground without it exploding. *The Wrap Up - Numerous Mesas can be found in the parking lot after Merryweather arrive at the Kortz Center. The player is able to obtain and keep it after the mission. *Meltdown - When Merryweather reinforcements arrive in the Mesas, steal one and store it in Michael's garage before continuing with the mission. It will still be there post-mission. *'The Third Way:' - This mission is the only instance in the game where any of the three protagonists can obtain a Merryweather Mesa, and is also the sole mission in the game where Franklin Clinton can obtain one. After all three protagonists exit the Foundry building, four Merryweather Mesas spawn; three arrive where the Buzzard engages the player with mercenaries on board, while the fourth can be found vacant a short distance away. To obtain one, simply kill the mercenaries nearby before escaping the foundry. The mission will fail. To keep the Mesa, quit the mission. Afterwards, simply drive the Mesa to one of the safehouses or garages and store it, then start the mission again. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Mesa *The normal Mesa can be found around Blaine County and Los Santos. *Can spawn outside each of the three Fort Zancudo hangars --3499, 3497, A2-- in a Matte Foliage Green color as of the Smuggler's Run update.SMUGGLER_MESA ;Merryweather Mesa * As of patch 1.17, Merryweather Mesas obtained during missions cannot be stored in the player's garage or modified at Los Santos Customs. *As of the Heists Update, the Merryweather Mesa can now be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $87,000, making it much easier for inexperienced or low-level players to gain access to the vehicle, and much earlier in the game. *A Merryweather Mesa with bullet-proof tires is available on the SecuroServ menu in free mode for Associates and Bodyguards (but not VIPs and CEOs) for $5000, or for free if owned. *One of the only ways to obtain a Merryweather Mesa for storage and modification without buying it is to call Merryweather and set mercenaries on another player for $7,500. It is best to do this method with a friend, as a random player will likely retaliate if targeted. After around one minute, mercenaries will begin spawning in Mesas near the targeted player. Steal one of the Mesas, killing the mercenaries on the player's own if neccessary, then drive it to Los Santos Customs to purchase a tracker and insurance. The targeted player can also steal and store the spawned Mesa in a similar manner. Make sure no dead mercenaries are left in the vehicle (i.e. enter the Mesa through the front passenger door), otherwise it would not be able to enter any of the garages to install a tracker. If this is the case, simply take the damaged Mesa to Los Santos Customs and respray it, as this will remove the dead mercenaries from the vehicle. **Alternatively, have another player send Merryweather after the player. It is recommended that having an armoured vehicle such as the Armoured Kuruma or Insurgent brought. Simply remain in the area and shoot at the soldiers approaching the player in Mesas. After a while, the Police will become alerted if continuing to kill the Mercenaries, so it is advised that simply escape after clearing a way through for the player himself/herself and the chosen Mesa. Once this is done, evade the Mercenaries until the player makes it to a branch of Los Santos Customs and go about insuring the new vehicle. *It can be acquired from a wheel spin at The Diamond Casino & Resort. Trivia General *The vehicle plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: West Coast Talk Radio or Bounce FM. **GTA V: Non Stop Pop FM. *''Mesa Grande means "big table" in Portuguese and Spanish. *The name of the vehicle is a reference of the geological formation of the same name, an elevated area of land with a flat top and sides that are usually steep cliffs. It takes its name from its characteristic table-top shape. As an off road vehicle, the name implies it can pass through mesa areas easily. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' During the development of GTA Vice City, the Mesa was originally called the Desperado. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *If an overweight Grove Street gang member sits on the passenger seat, the seat will completely disappear and in its place will be his body. The seat will reappear again once the gang member exits the vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Mesa *Given that the Snow variant of the Mesa can only be seen immediately before the shootout in the Churchyard begins (and is absent afterwards) it is likely that the vehicle was obtained by Trevor as a getaway car to escape with. *The topless Mesa was originally intended to be purchasable on the Warstock Cache & Carry website, as seen in the website's files.update\update.rpf\x64\patch\data\cdimages\scaleform_web.rpf\candc_default.ytd: ;Merryweather Mesa *The Mesa can be modified at any Los Santos Customs in both GTA V and GTA Online. However, the bodywork cannot be modified. Furthermore, it cannot be sold as of patch 1.08. **The Mesa's inability to be sold was fixed as of patch 1.27, however, players with existing Mesas prior to patch cannot sell them. *As is the case with the Bodhi, when switching to high beams, the roll cage lights will activate. *The tire size of the stock wheels is unique; It is larger than any custom wheel that can be fitted in LS Customs. *The color of the spare tire changes depending on the color selected in the Secondary Color slot at LS Customs. *Originally, the stock wheels would retain the color of the rim used while having a custom wheel. However, it was patched in a subsequent update. **However, it can also be done through the iFruit app. First, purchase custom tires and select color of choice at the ingame mod shop. Then, go to the iFruit app, and order stock wheels at the LS Customs in the app. Afterwards, go back to the game, and after receiving an invoice email from LS Customs, go to the mod shop and Process App Order. The stock wheels ordered should now have come with the color of choice. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In GTA Online, it can be selected as both Off-road and SUV in a race, but the Crusader appears only in the "SUV" list, despite being slower, not luxurious and highly used as an off-road vehicle. See Also *Crusader - Military variant in GTA V. References Navigation }}de:Mesa es:Mesa Grande fr:Mesa Grande pl:Mesa Grande ru:Mesa Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:SUVs Category:SUTs Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather Category:All wheel drive vehicles